


Fox's love

by bloodstorm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Kurama the kyuubi no kitsune has taken Kushina Uzumaki as his mate let’s see how she deals with it.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 1





	Fox's love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story of a wolf in fox clothing v2

Kushina Uzumaki has been away for 5 years from her son Naruto but a deal she made with Kurama ensures that her and her son will be protected from the greedy council.

“Kushina I know that this is difficult for you after what you’ve been through, but I am here for you” Kurama said.

“How would you know what I’ve been through you’ve lived for thousands of years and haven’t had to deal with losing someone you love” Kushina snapped.

Kurama was angry about Kushina’s rant but he knew that she didn’t know about his past only what she was told so he decided to tell her the truth.

“Kushina your wrong I did lose someone I love my father he died shortly after he created me and my siblings, I was heartbroken I never thought I would feel love again I’m glad I was wrong”

Kushina was feeling guilty about snapping at Kurama but was confused when she heard him say that he was wrong about feeling love again.

“What do you mean you were wrong about feeling love again?”

“when I was sealed inside you I was angry thinking I would never see the outside world again but then you started visiting me, comforting me helping me let go of my anger when you grew older I desired to have a child with the one I fell in love with only to be angry once more when a human got her pregnant and nearly got her killed I’m just glad I finally got what I want from the one I love”.

“who was that Kurama”.

“let me show you” he then began to kiss her wanting to mate and make her happy. After they broke the kiss so Kushina can have air she laid on the bed exposing her nude body wanting to mate and get rid of the itch that has been giving her problems.

Kurama lined up with her pussy and entered her causing her to moan over not having a cock in her in years while mating Kurama massaged her breasts with his hands and sucked on the crook of Kushina’s neck causing her to yell in pleasure.

“Oh, Kurama that was amazing, but we aren’t done yet let’s see if your see if your stamina is as good as they say” Kushina said as she transformed into her werewolf form. Kurama laughed and turned into his fox form and they began again all throughout the night you could her the growls and howls coming from the Uzumaki compound in one room Naruto Uzumaki was listening wondering when he would do the same thing as his parents with his mate.


End file.
